Oh Okita!
by Quinloki
Summary: An after-the-story one-shot between Chizuru and Okita. First time romance. Very much adult only. As in-character as I could possibly manage.


Souji Okita stood outside the house they called their own and waited quietly. Normally he'd still be in bed, but he'd waited patiently, letting their life together fall into an easy rhythm – or as easy a rhythm as he was comfortable with. It wouldn't do to suddenly stop teasing Chizuru after all they'd gone through.

He heard her heavier than usual steps come around from the river. A frown flashed on his face, but was gone long before she'd ever notice it. He'd forgotten that today was laundry day and, for a brief moment, he was worried his careful plan would go to rot.

"Good morning Okita." She greeted him cheerfully. He felt himself tense, it was still apparently difficult for her to call him by his first name. It was hard to blame her, she'd called him Okita for years.

"Hnnn." He made his usual mischievous sound and even before he could say anything more Chizuru went red.

"Ah! Souji, I'm sorry!" She hefted the laundry basket, most of the items weighed down with water still. She made it to his side, her face still pink. "I keep reverting back to that habit."

He leaned down close, taking the weight of the basket and whispering in her ear. "There's a few ways to make up for it, I imagine." He kisses her ear, taking the basket from her entirely.

He's not surprised to hear silence behind him for a few beats as he walks to the back of the house. When she finally speaks her voice is softer than he was expecting.

"I-I… I need to hang up laundry first." She states meekly.

He nearly stops in his tracks but manages not to lose his stride. "That's exactly why I'm going to help." He states, looking over his shoulder with his trademark Cheshire smile.

Chizuru followed after, her stomach in knots, and her body tense with anticipation. They'd had a couple false starts on this front – she did want him, but nerves had done her in and when she'd asked him to stop he had.

Every time.

He teased her mercilessly and seemed to crave her attention almost endlessly – nearly to the point of making chores a near impossibility. But he never took from her, and reluctantly even gave her space when she asked for it. It'd been obvious even before they'd left the Shinsengumi that he loved her deeply.

Quietly, and more slowly than she had expected, Okita helped her hang the laundry. She'd glanced over at him a couple times, fingers fumbling with what she was working on pinning to the line to dry, and she never caught him looking at her. She could feel his gaze when she wasn't looking, unashamed and bold, but every time she looked up he was lazily straightening a sheet or towel and just as lazily pinning it in place.

Damn his ability to rile her up so easily! She fumed silently, trying to build up the determination to win against him in this encounter. To – to at least keep control enough that she didn't feel like she was melting into him, losing control of her own body as his fingers—

Chizuru stopped and looked around. The laundry basket was empty and Okita was nowhere to be seen. When had he possibly finished hanging up everything?

She stepped toward where he had been and called out tentatively. "O-Okita? Okita where did you go off to?"

She felt a soft tug at her obi and stopped as he pulled her back by it. Before she could protest that it might come undone while they were still outside, a warm strong arm slipped around her waist, and slender, calloused from sword use fingers caressed her face, brushing across her lips.

He didn't say anything as one finger traced the line of her lips, his hot breath on her ear, the heat of his body pressing against her own. The teasingly light sensation of his lips barely touching her ear, the actions of a man that plainly asked why she continued to call him Okita.

The persistent tug at her obi threatened to pull it loose, and the idea of it falling free while they were outside compelled her to speak.

"Nnn-not out-out here." She managed, breathlessly as his finger pushed just a little bit harder against her lips while she murmured out the words.

He didn't tell her they were miles from anyone else. He didn't tell her there was no reason to fear being outside. He didn't say anything as he turned her around and lifted her up. His arms held her up high enough he had to look up and bring her down a little for a gentle kiss, soft as the finger that slipped along her mouth.

But his eyes gave her no respite. They were bright and sharp, full of mischief and desire. Filled with love though they might be, there was nothing those deep green orbs didn't notice.

He set her on her feet just inside the doorway. His body seemed to grow to fill the frame, with a hunger akin to menace and for a fleeting moment she was reminded why he had been one of the most feared swordsman of the Shinsengumi. It wasn't just Okita's skill, but his presence that had helped him feel larger than life.

He reached for the obi, letting her walk back a step into the house. His fingers didn't drop from their reaching motion, but he slowly stepped toward her, his eyes never leaving hers. She stepped back again, the crimson flush of her cheeks and the knowledge of what was coming making her look away from those predatory eyes.

Souji smiled as his fingers wrapped firmly around the obi at her waist. He pulled.

Slowly.

Evenly.

Steadily.

Inch by inch he made sure she could feel every moment of her kimono loosening. Chizuru didn't recall her obi being so long, it was like the garment had grown to accommodate his desire to drag out his teasing of her. Something about the act sent shivers through her body. She wanted the encounter to progress, but at the same time she wanted the obi to be truly never ending. Her own conflict was soon decided as the silky material softly crumpled to the ground.

Instinctively her arms moved to keep her kimono closed. He didn't stop her, instead he reached out slowly and gently took her hands. Kneeling down before her he relaxed each of her fingers, raining soft kisses on them as he urged her grip away from her kimono. He moved gracefully enough that her clothing stayed mostly closed even without the obi to keep it in place.

He moved her arms behind her back, that unrelenting gaze of his watching for any sign that she wanted him to stop. She felt the soft flexible cloth of his own sash slip around her wrists and she blankly wondered when he'd removed it from his waist. Deft fingers, and skilled hands bound her wrists behind her back securely.

Her heart began to race in her chest as his smile danced into his eyes. That damn Cheshire smile.

He stood up, holding her kimono closed for her as he led her over to the shiki futon. Strong arms laid her down comfortably, still keeping her kimono closed even as he leaned over her. He shed his own kimono, leaving his pants in place for now.

Chizuru's face turns a deeper shade of red, she can't bring herself to look away as he moves closer, but he's so… naked.

"You're going to have to get used to much more, Chizuru." He admonishes softly, his first kiss just barely missing her lips. She turns slightly toward him, her body reacting to her need more than her own mind, and he turns her head away gently, lightly kissing along the line of her jaw.

Just under her ear.

Then down along the crook of her neck, pulling the kimono out of his way quietly. As he made it to her shoulder he worked his way back, following the contour of her collarbone. Fingers that had been holding her kimono closed slipped through her hair, pulling her head back carefully and exposing her neck. His other hand seemed content for now to hold her steady, and a little off the mat to keep her bound hands from going numb under her own weight.

She gasped and squirmed as a warm tongue slid across her skin, the kisses giving way to the small lick as he moved from one collarbone to the next.

His arms shifted, barely noticeable to Chizuru as the heat rose in her body, and her kimono was shifted again, allowing him a little more access to her skin. As he moved further away from her neck and shoulders, his fingers slipped out from the fine strands of her hair and slid like water over her body.

The light, almost ticklish sensation of his fingers over her flesh caused her to suck in a breath and twist underneath him. He held her firmly, even as the light caress began to mingle with the constant soft kisses. He made no move to adjust or close her kimono, and her own squirming was threatening to cause the garment to slip off her body.

Chizuru became still, trying to stifle her panting breathing so that the rise and fall of her chest wouldn't cause her clothes to finally fall free from her body. Even Souji didn't move much, his fingers running up and down her stomach, his kisses falling between her breasts, leaving the last inch of her kimono undisturbed.

"O-Oki—"

He froze, and his voice was nearly a growl. Deadly low he practically whispered as he cut her off. "Don't call me that."

Her body trembled, but not from fear. With a great effort she corrected herself.

"Hnng, So—uji…" The name stretched, much like her body wanted to. The fear of moving, the need to move, the desire to end this torturous teasing, the equal want to drag it out, to let the anticipation simmer just a little longer. "Souji, please!"

She twisted under him, causing the kimono to fall away. He moved, placing his knee between her legs, giving her something to move against if she wanted it. Nails traced light lines down one side of her torso as his other hand lifted her toward him, kissing her deeply. She moaned into his mouth, the new sensations demanding her voice in recompense.

Her body moved under him, the rough cloth of his pants teasing her clit. She was aware of the hot wetness between her legs, and she could feel the rush of blood to her chest as she became acutely aware of her own nakedness.

The loss of her kimono seemed to be the signal he had been waiting for. Soft kisses became hungry, sucking at her skin even as they fell upon her body. Her words melted into moans and gasping breaths as his fingers teased her skin, drawing light lines along the crease of her torso, twisting the hard flesh of her nipples just enough to cause her to gasp in surprise and squirm beneath him.

His body shifted, his legs moving away from between her thighs. One leg wrapping around the one closest to him, the other pushing against her far leg, keeping them spread apart slightly. He ran a finger over her lips, trailing it down her chin, neck, chest. He made a small circular motion when he got to her stomach, finally pointing his finger toward her slit and moving slowly toward it.

"Haa—ah," Chizuru's back arched and she squirmed harder, her legs pressing against his trying to close. His finger stopped its descent and she shook her head. "Don't stop… Souji, please-Aaaaaahhhh!"

She cried out as that Cheshire smile nearly cut her words short, the calloused finger slipping into the wet slit between her thighs and slipping over her swollen clit. Chizuru jumped so much from the sensation that he'd almost lost his grip on her. He steadied the two of them, his finger moving in a tight slow circle, as he brought his face closer to hers.

"I didn't know you could make such a loud sound." He whispered into her ear. Whimpering moaning breaths were all that she could manage, her breath hot against the side of his face. It was difficult to hear her like this and see her like this. He wanted to draw it out for as long as possible, but she was teasing him almost more than he was her. It was taking more control to hold himself back than he had expected.

"Does it feel as good as you imagined, Chizuru?" He nipped at her ear as he questioned her.

She shuddered and trembled against him, a louder moan escaping her. He gave her a moment to collect herself so she could actually reply, but what she said wasn't what he had expected.

"I- I don't know…" She admitted sheepishly, looking away. He could feel the heat rising off her. "I ha-haaa-ngh." She struggled to form words and he slowed his fingers dance around her clit. "Hadn't! I-imagine… this!" She managed with great effort.

His usual smile broke into a wider one, and his eyes glinted. She turned to face him and before she could react to the look on his face he leaned in. He kissed her roughly as two of his fingers plunged easily inside.

She moaned deeply into the kiss, her legs taut and shaky against his. He was almost certain he could feel her toes curling, her feet wrapping around what was nearest. But her squirming and shuddering changed, and he broke the kiss, leaning back a little.

"Ah, I don't want my… my first," She looked away and for a moment he was worried she was going to ask him to stop. He would, if that was what she wanted, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to beat his frustration into submission quickly. Her next words surprised him again. "I want y-you in-inside me when I… I…"

His eyebrows raised momentarily, and then the predatory grin slipped across his face and into his gaze. "I am inside you." He insisted, his fingers moving subtly to emphasize his point.

"N-not your fing-fingers." She tried to look at him. "I want… it. I want you in-inside me."

"It?" He questioned, his thumb rolling over her clit as his fingers stayed warm right where they were. "What could you possibly be referring to, hnnnn?" His fingers became a little more forceful and he kissed her cheek. "I can't give it to you if you don't tell-"

"-Your-Your sword!" She blurted out hastily.

He stopped, and looked down at her in surprise for a second, her face getting more and more red with each passing beat. Finally, he couldn't help it and laughed cheerfully. He pulled his hand out and repositioned himself as he undid his pants, letting them drop to the floor before kicking them away.

"I never thought this would be how I'd 'kill' you." He mused, kneeling down and sliding his hands along her legs. He rested one in the crook of his left arm, and stretched her other leg up his chest, wrapping a strong arm around it and holding her ankle to his shoulder.

Chizuru began to wonder if it wasn't actually a sword. It felt hard as steel, but it was more warm than any blade. Souji moved it up along her mound, teasing her clit with each stroke. A shift in his hips and she felt it press against her entrance. There wasn't any pain as he eased inside her with the same slow deliberate tension he'd used earlier to remove her obi.

The growing orgasm that had been building before she'd asked him to stop using his fingers returned quickly. She twitched and moaned as she felt herself filled, her hips moving almost against her will to make this tortuously slow entrance go faster. Souji didn't allow it – with her arms bound and her legs in his grip he had complete control.

It seemed he would take his time in 'killing' her.

He had expected the shivering, the trembling, the slick tightness of it. He hadn't expected he'd feel her twitch internally as well. It was taking all he had to control them both. It wasn't any fun if he didn't get to tease her, but one more moan, one more whimper – if she had begged him to speed up he wasn't sure he would've been able to deny her.

He wasn't sure who was 'killing' who right now.

As his hips pressed against her thighs he felt her shudder. He pulled back slowly – not as slowly as before, but his pace wasn't quick. He watched her in the increasing light of the day, pools of sunlight spilling into the house, keeping them in the pale light reflected off the tatami mats.

She squirmed under him. "Don't s-stare like that!"

"Hnnn?" He teased. "It's your fault for being so cute, Chizuru-chaaaan." He drew out the word, and moved just a little faster.

He leaned toward her, stretching her leg back just a little. The arm hooked around her other leg slid from her knee to her thigh as he used the new angle to press his thumb against her clit. He nearly grunted as she cried out in pleasure, her body tightening against him more than he thought it would.

He rolled his thumb around her clit, keeping pace with his own long, slow strokes. His own breathing started to come in heavy gasps. He'd expected to last longer, but Chizuru's body seemed intent to spasm and squeeze against him, working to keep him on edge.

The airy gasps that had been her breathing for the last long moments where becoming more like moans. They grew louder – either she realized she didn't need to be quiet, or she was beginning to simply not care as the pleasure took over her usually shy nature. Her legs twitched jerkily against him and her back arched.

He leaned forward more, letting go of her legs and planting his hands on the tatami mat on either side of her waist. His movements became quick, almost desperate.

"Come on, Chizuru," He gasped, trying not to let his own need show in his voice. "Stop holding back. Stop worrying about what I'll see. I want to see it all!" He demanded, looking into her eyes and holding her gaze.

At some point she must've squirmed out of the obi, as her arms wriggled free of the kimono underneath of her and reached out for him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms pulled him close. They were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, hair sticking to their faces as their bodies drew closer. He planted his feet and hands into the mats, pushing into her, like he was trying to become a part of her.

Desperate slender finger grabbed at his back, holding on as though he were saving her from drowning. Light red lines appeared across his shoulder blades as pleasure took control of her body and made even the small muscles in her fingers twitch.

When pleasure over took her, it was like a wave slamming into him as well. It was terrifying for a split second, as a man so used to being in control of his body was helpless as that control was washed away. Instead of fighting it he held onto her, his arms wrapping around her as she cried out in pleasure.

She no longer seemed to care who was or wasn't around to hear her.

He barely registered that she'd gotten his name right.

~Fin.


End file.
